Te dire que je
by Nami Himura
Summary: [One Shot] Une matinée habituelle pour deux jeunes gens de Konoha. Habituelle... Vraiment ? SasuNaru.


**Titre :** Te dire que je…

**Auteur :** Nami Himura

**Disclaimer :** Ces petits personnages ne sont pas à Nami…

**Rating : **K+ pour le moment

**Couples :** NaruSasu POWA !

**Dédicace :** A ceux qui y croient malgré tout.

Je tiens à remercier également tous ceux qui m'ont soutenue.

On the fic

* * *

« Naruto… »

« Hmm… Quoiiiii ? » Lui répondit une voix lassée

« Lève toi, il est déjà plus de midi ! »

« Mais, Sasuke… Je suis fatigué… C'est de ta faute… »

« Ma faute ? »

« On l'a fait neuf fois hier soir… Je suis fatigué, c'est normal » Répliqua le blond en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le matelas et remontant la couette sur son visage.

Sasuke eut une jolie rougeur avant de sourire tendrement en direction de son amant, ou plutôt de la bosse informe de la couette qui trahissait sa présence. Il vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et secoua doucement ce qu'il jugeait être l'épaule de Naruto.

« Allez, on va être en retard. » Fit il d'une voix plus ferme.

« … T'as qu'à y aller sans moi… Crevé, moi… » Bredouilla le renard.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Chaque fois c'était la même comédie. Dès que l'un dormait chez l'autre, il fallait immanquablement lever Naruto le matin pour l'entraînement quotidien, sous prétexte que Môssieur était fatigué par leurs ébats nocturnes… Petite nature.

« Bon, écoute Naruto, la prochaine fois j'essaierai d'être moins bon au lit alors… » Susurra Sasuke, s'inspectant faussement les ongles. « Tu pourras peut être te hisser à mon niveau, Kitsune-_chan_… »

Une tête blonde hirsute émergea de la couette. Suivie d'un bâillement non réprimé. Sasuke réprima un petit sourire de victoire. Plan provocation réussi.

« Tu vas voir Sasuke-_kun_, la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui te fais ta fête ! »

« Mais oui, mais oui… » Fit Sasuke, évasif en regardant Naruto, visiblement encore mal réveillé, s'étirant souplement et lui adresser un sourire débordant d'affection. Sasuke allait devoir une fois de plus faire preuve d'une volonté de fer pour ne pas lui sauter dessus dans l'immédiat.

« Bonjour Sasuke… » Fit il simplement en effleurant ses lèvres.

_Sasuke tu es un Uchiha, tu ne dois pas craquer, tu es fort, tu as de la volonté…._

« Tu as… Bien dormi ? » Continua le blond en laissant glisser sa main sur le torse encore nu de son amant.

_N'y pense pas, Sasuke, n'y pense absolument pas… Naruto n'est pas en train de t'embrasser sensuellement, il ne te caresse pas, il ne… _

« Naruto… S'il te plaît…On va être… en retard… » Haleta Sasuke.

« Okay » Lui répondit il d'un ton léger en s'écartant de lui immédiatement et sauta du lit. En un éclair, plus de Naruto et bruit de la douche accompagné d'une mélodie fredonnée. Sans oublier un Sasuke frustré, encore piégé par son amant. Il avait beau établir de nouvelles stratégies, Naruto et son sourire gagnaient toujours.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Sasuke, passe moi la confiture 'te plaît… »

Et lorsqu 'il lui passa le pot, la couleur de ses yeux se modifia, s'intensifia. Le regard de Naruto alla de la confiture à Sasuke, puis retour à la confiture… Le brun l'observait, intrigué.

« C'est bon la confiture… » Murmura t il, un sourire inquiétant se dessinant sur son visage, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres avec un air insolent.

Sasuke sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Ne pouvait il pas penser à autre chose durant le petit déjeuner ?

« C'est ça, oui… » Répondit il en s'efforçant de ne pas remarquer le petit manège de Naruto. « Tu t'en lasses pas on dirait ? »

« Hum… Disons cela comme ça… » Fit le renard, souriant gentiment à Sasuke. « Allez, je vais me préparer… »

« Bonne idée, on pourra peut être n'avoir QUE trois quarts d'heure de retard… » S'exaspéra Sasuke. Ce dernier adorait être à l'heure et était connu pour être extrêmement ponctuel. Naruto remettait sans nul doute en cause sa légendaire rigidité et sa capacité à appliquer le règlement à la lettre.

Sans en avoir réellement conscience, Sasuke changeait au contact de Naruto… Finalement, qui aurait pu deviner dans leur couple tellement plein d'oppositions et de différences, que le Soleil de Konoha, l'enfant de l'été, menait par la main cet enfant de l'hiver qu'était Sasuke ?

L'influence de Naruto sur son amant était considérable… Plus, bien plus qu'un simple assouplissement au niveau du règlement.

« Hé, ho, le boulet ! Ne traîne pas ! Tu te fais belle pour Kakashi ou quoi ? »

« I… Idiot ! »

« De toutes façons ils peuvent toujours essayer de t'approcher… » Siffla Sasuke sur un ton sans appel.

« Espèce de jaloux… » Fit Naruto dans un sourire, appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte. Torse nu, les cheveux humides et les gouttes d'eau courant vicieusement sur sa peau hâlée. Sasuke fit celui qui ne voyait rien, tout en s'attardant sur les détails de l'anatomie de son pair. Tout Konoha l'ignorait totalement –et Sasuke en bénissait le ciel- mais Naruto possédait un physique à faire rager Apollon. Et notre cher sharingan en profitait souvent honteusement, il devait se l'avouer.

« Sasuke ? Ohooo ? »

« Oui, quoi ? » Se reprit il, légèrement rouge.

« Tu regardais dans le vide avec un sourire béat et niais… Tu es sûr que tout va bien ce matin ? »

« Hum… »

« Sasuke… » Insista Naruto, un petit sourire en coin.

Et Sasuke de lancer un regard dur à Naruto. Dans le style « j'essaie de te transpercer avec mon regard de glace » l'Uchiha battait des records.

« Dis Sasuke… »

Le ton de Naruto était devenu… sérieux. Presque angoissant. Inquiétant.

« Dis Sasuke… Est-ce que je suis bien celui qu'il te faut ? »

Le brun resta interdit. Il détestait ce genre de discussions.

« Est-ce que je fais partie de ta vie comme tu fais partie de la mienne ? Pourras tu être ma famille ?... Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi… » Finit Naruto d'une petite voix prête à se briser.

Sasuke ne put que rester silencieux. Son aimé était toujours tellement seul… Il avait encore des peurs d'enfant enfouies en lui, et parfois elles remontaient et criaient au secours. Les nuages cachaient parfois le soleil.

Sasuke prit alors la main de Naruto, hésitant, tremblant. Maladroit. Il s'approcha de son oreille…

« Naruto, tu sais déjà que je… »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

« Huuuuuuuum… » Grogna une voix provenant de sous une couette moelleuse. Une main blanche se risqua hors de la douce chaleur pour calmer les ardeurs du réveil matin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une tête brune hirsute émergeait, un corps souple et ferme s'étirait dans un miaulement. Il tenta de discipliner ses éternels cheveux sombres, toujours ébouriffés. En vain. Il eut un long soupir las et s'extirpa péniblement de son lit.

Sasuke Uchiha au réveil. Mais seul.

_Encore un rêve du genre_… soupira t il pour lui-même.

Il sourit. Même dans ses propres rêves, il n'arrivait pas à lui dire. Drôle non ? C'est un Uchiha pourtant… Il devrait n'hésiter devant rien. N'avoir peur de rien. Ne pas être déstabilisé. Mais ses yeux bleus étaient pourtant la cause de tout ça. Hé bien, c'était ça la force des Uchiha ? Glorieux.

Aujourd'hui peut être… Trouverait il le courage…

De lui dire.

Ca ne tenait qu'à lui de tout faire changer. A lui seul.

On frappa à la porte. Intrigué, le dernier des Uchiha se leva pour aller ouvrir, toujours simplement vêtu d'un kimono très ample. Si ça avait le malheur d'être Sakura, il allait être clair.

En ouvrant la porte avec précaution, Sasuke s'était dit que tous les dieux l'avaient soit maudit soit béni le jour de sa naissance : Naruto.

« Sasuke, je suis venu te chercher pour l'entraînement. »

Silence radio.

« Sasuke ? »

Naruto regardait son interlocuteur, sceptique.

« Dis Naruto… Est-ce que je fais partie de ta vie comme tu fais partie de la mienne ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Est-ce que tu pourras être ma famille ? »

« … Mais, Sasuke… »

« Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi ? »

Naruto resta coi. Il ne comprenait pas, ou n'avait pas envie de comprendre.

C'est le cœur battant que Sasuke prit lentement le visage de Naruto entre ses mains fines, et y déposa un baiser léger sur sa joue douce et chaude.

« C'était juste avant que je te dise… »

Naruto sentait son sang battre aux tempes. Sasuke pouvait il l'…

« Que… »

Ses mains tremblaient. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il prit une longue inspiration.

« Dis le, Sasuke. Dis le pour que je puisse te répondre. »

Un vrai sourire sincère se dessina sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

« Je t'… »

* * *

_Owari._

Voilà, c'est court mais je tenais à l'écrire ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !


End file.
